Society X (Fan Ultra Continuity)
Organization XIII (XIII機関 Jūsan Kikan) is a mysterious group of evil beings and Ultras who were born from the released powers of the Light of the Ultras. They are the counterparts of their Original body and meant to destroy them. They will kill everything to collect their light and create a Darkness that can only be destroyed by eliminated the members first. They are thirteen of them in the group, ranked from I to XIII. Rank I is the Founder and the strongest one of all. They are all equipped by special techniques and weapons. Story All of the organization member are born when their original Ultra's hidden light was released to defeat a strong opponent, when this happeedn the light transformed a little darkness that grew to start a new life as an Ultraman. But some of the organization members didn't obey their founder or leader; they have their own purpose to live for. as a result only Xortas, Xagmma, Lunaxam, Xildcat and Xiana are the only members who still believe in Ultraman Xorion, and are faithful to him. Others like Xigz, Noxe, Lexement, Axzh, Marluxa, Codrax and Rexuz have their own objective they need to obtain, even they have to be the traitor of Society XIII. However, onlyCodrax and Rexuz are helping the good side, when they know they were not supposde to born or live. Members The members was the soul of various Ultramans from other universe, the list of the members : #Ultraman Xorion: Known as the Superior of the In-Dimention, he is the founder and the strongest Member of the Organization. He is rank by (I). He was created from Ultraman Orion soul. #Ultraman Xortas: Known as the Master of Element, he is the second member of the group and rank no (II). He can wield all types of elements except light. He is persumely strong but his weakness is when Light battling against the light element. He was created from Ultraman Sorta soul. #Ultraman Xagmma: Rank No (III). Known as the Judo Master. He is silent in the battle but goes all out against his opponent and expects the same. His weakness is his need to leave opening for opponent. He was born from Ultraman Gamma. #Ultraman Xigz: He is the fourth member of the organization. Rank No (IV). Known as the Skill Boxer His weakness is his refusal to use Defensive Techniques. He was born from Ultraman Giz. #Ultrawoman Lunaxa: Represents the Moedari universe, and is the counterpart of Moedari. She has all Lunaram's abilities except the Malon beam. #Ultraman Axzh: The sixth member of the orginazation. Rank No (VI). He is known to use underhanded tricks and schemes. Was Born from Ultraman Zach #Ultraman Lexement: The Master of Elements, he is indifferent to most situations Was Born from Ultraman Element. Rank No (VII) #Ultraman Noxe: The eighth member of the organization. Rank No (VIII). Known as born from Ultraman One, he can merge his three crest weapons into a scythe. #Ultrawoman Xiana: The first female Ultra on the organization. Rank No (IX). Born from Ultrawoman Diana, unlike her counterpart she constantly relies on her father figure's protection #Ultraman Marluxa (Marchexia): Known as the Great Assasin. Rank No (X). He is the most stealthy of the group. He has made it his mission in life to destoy his counterpart Ultraman Chimera, even to the point of disobeying Xorion. #Ultraman Xildcat: Ultraman Wildcat's counterpart, he is the most energetic of the group. He is constantly doing flips. Rank No (XI). #Ultraman Codrax: The flurry Flames and also Ultraman Draco counterpart. He is the most furious member of the group. Rank No (XII). #Ultraman Rexuz: The newest member of the group. He is the youngest member and also can fight using two saber. He is Ultraman Reuz counterpart, Reuz existence part of his life. Rank No (XIII). Special Members Special members are game only characters such as Ultra Trinity X. Sub Member Sub member was an incomplete or a replica member that was created from the member for their purpose. *Ultraman Axel: A same type of Ultraman Draco. Differences The members all resemble their original counterparts but their faces are black with their bodies colored gun metal grey. Black markings take the place of their counterparts' markings. Their eyes are all red, as are their color timers and similar lights. Their energy is either purple or dark blue. Secrets Behind Their Name All of the members name are acctually a reversed name from their original self. The members Motif would be "X" mark on their name, and adding the x letter would change their real name to their Counterpart's name like Orion = Xorion. Sorta = Xortas. Trivia *The idea is from the Game Kingdom Hearts II game, This is not meant to copy or anything. *This organization appeared on various universe of Ultra-Fan-Wiki, they also make an appearance on the movie and Ultraman Fighting Evolution Genesis Season Two. *The Members were acctually meant to be defeated by their Originals but the idea was scrapped because that the story might be hard. *Originally, a dark ultra named Moxeidri was to be a counterpart for Moedari, but this idea was scrapped and replaced with Lunaxa, a dark counterpart for Ultrawoman Lunaram. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Ultra-Fan Crossover Movie